


So much sweeter

by TheExiledDuelist



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheExiledDuelist/pseuds/TheExiledDuelist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud's sweet. But when Cloud reciprocated his feelings, everything just got so much sweeter. Modern high school AU. "SOLDIER: Crisis Core" - the play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So much sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on this ship. I absolutely love them together XP Please leave constructive criticism and stuffs. I do not own the characters and any Final Fantasy 7 content.

After an hour or two of practicing the play "SOLDIER: Crisis Core", the lead, Zack Fair walked proudly to his locker from the auditorium. He grinned to himself and thought he did a great job. He especially liked the ending of the play where his character dies; his best friend cried for him and his face was smeared by his character's blood. His grin grew wider when he thought about the sentiment between the two best friends - almost as if they were meant to be together. _Wait, what? Hmm.. kinda strange that the characters we're playing are also named Zack and Cloud_ , he thought before he shrugged it off.

When he was done packing his stuff and made sure to double check he got his homework assigned for the night (as if he'd ever do them), he thought about his best friend in the play is also his best friend in real life. The name? Well, its Cloud Strife.

As he walked to the school grounds outside, Zack never would've pegged Cloud as an awesome actor for someone that could possibly be the most introverted and shyest person to have ever lived.  _So cute.._ , he thought on the side. Without realizing the thought that came up into his head, he heard the school doors open and saw the object of his subconscious affection walk through them. _  
_

Lean, a bit less muscular than he is, blond spiky hair that could be compared to the chocobo in the play and astonishing blue eyes, Zack let out a breath he held in. _What the.._ _when did Cloud have this effect on me_.., he thought as the blond walked to where he is. 

"Hey.." 

"H-hi there Cloud!", Zack could feel his cheeks getting warmer.  _Since when do I stutter?! In front of Cloud of all people?! Wait.. why is this happening a lot lately!?_  

"..uh", Cloud tilted his head to the side as he looked at Zack who seems to have an inner conflict with his thoughts. Zack noticed Cloud's response to his inner turmoil and blushed tenfold, his eyes widened. Cloud, on the other hand, grew concerned at Zack's actions.

"Zack.. what's wrong?", he took a step closer as he tried to resist kissing the lips he dreamed of kissing for so long.  

"G-gah!!", Zack took a step back and didn't notice a pebble that was behind him. As a result, he almost fell to the cold, hard pavement if it weren't for Cloud's arm around his waist. However, both of them lost their balance and they fell with Cloud on top of him. His face was so close to Cloud's and noticed the red hue spreading on his face.  _Could he get any cuter..? Wait.. this seems so much like the play..,_ the thought crossed his mind. The only thing missing was the rain. He could almost hear the pitter-patter of the rain sound effect and it seemed like Cloud thought the same thing as he said the first line. _  
_

"Zack..", he took on a guilty and sad look.

"For the.. both of us..", Zack said after a few seconds later, smiled softly, and pretended that he was trying to breath. 

"Both.. of us?"

"That's right.. you're gonna.. you're gonna..", Zack grunted as he tried to talk. He wrapped an arm behind Cloud's neck. 

"Live.", he then pushed Cloud's face into his chest. A squeak came from Cloud and Zack chuckled softly. They wanted to continue however. 

"You'll be.. my living legacy..", he dropped his arm to his side as Cloud slowly rose his face up. His cheeks seemed like they're on fire which brought out another chuckle from Zack.  _Instead of fake blood, it should be him blushing instead. So cute..,_ he thought as his heartbeat rose. _  
_

"My honour.. my dreams..", he pretended bringing up his sword the Cloud.

"..they're yours now..", Zack said determinedly and Cloud pretended to take the sword from him. He pushed the air sword feebly to Cloud and dropped his hands to his sides. 

"I'm.. your living.. legacy..", Cloud said uncertainly as Zack closed his eyes and smiled. He pretended to still his chest as if to give the impression that he's dead. Cloud then started to break down, look up to the sky and let out a cry of anguish. They imagined the rain sound effect stopped and a recorded voice of Zack came from the speakers as if to tell the audience that Cloud is thinking about his past with Zack and his words.

_'Embrace your dreams if you want to be a hero; you need to have dreams.'_

"Thank you. I won't forget.", Cloud said as he stood up and looked remorseful.

"Good night..", he turned around to walk away but stopped mid-step.

"..Zack.", he said Zack's name to finish his statement then limped away. Once Cloud disappeared from their imaginary stage, they imagined another part of Zack's recorded voice coming into the speakers again.

 _'That girl, she said that the sky frightened her. That looks so.. liberating. Those wings.. I want them too.'_  , Zack reached out to the sky. If they were still in the auditorium, he would've pretended he grabbed someone's hand and then he'd be lifted up by his harness that make it seem like he's floating. 

 _'It feels.. good.',_ that's when the curtains would close and the play would end.

Zack looked around for Cloud and what he saw shocked him because Cloud's crying. He couldn't believe what he saw.  _Why is Cloud crying?!_ , he thought before standing up and running over to him then pulling him against his chest afterwards.

"Cloud.. tell me what's wrong..", Zack was really worried.  _It wasn't my bad breath, was it..?_   _I mean.. I only ate the cupcakes Cloud made me.. they were so good.._

"I just- I just thought that if you really died, I would lose my best friend and I wouldn't get to do this..", Cloud closed the distance between their faces and pressed their lips together. Zack moved his arms around Cloud's waist and held him tightly while Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack's neck to pull them closer.

_'Oh Cloud.. you're so sweet.. and to know that my feelings for you aren't one-sided.. makes this so much sweeter..'_

When they pulled away, they both grinned at each other then Zack did one of the most perverted things he could've ever done in the start of their relationship and their friendship: he rubbed his straining erection against Cloud's and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"ZACK!"


End file.
